The Crescent Moon Covered by Fire and Lightning
by whackybiscuit
Summary: One-Shot. Fan request by BillyZhao. Set after DiamondDust Rebellion. Ichigo comes home after a failed night of hollow hunting, only to find out the real action's in his bedroom. IchigoXYinXYang. Lemons.


The Crescent Moon Covered by Fire and Lightning  
YingXIchigoXYang

**A.N.: This is a fan request by BillyZhao.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters.  
Warning: Lemons. **

**After the events of The DiamondDust Rebellion:**

Ichigo jumped onto the rooftop, staring at the moon as he scanned the town. He was out hollow hunting but for the past few hours the town had been calm and peaceful. To the substitute Soul Reaper it was almost too quiet, as if something was about to explode at any moment. He stood there for a moment listening for anything, but once again he heard nothing. Sighing, Ichigo decided to head back home to go to bed. Maybe tomorrow night will yield something exciting. As he headed back to his home he was unaware of a Garganta opening nearby….

Ichigo opened his window and got back into his body. After he climbed into bed he laid his head onto his pillow and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. His slumber, however, was disturbed when he heard his window being opened. "Rukia?" he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes, "Is that you?" He gasped as he saw two figures lying on his bed.

It was the two arrancars who had assisted Kusaka in his bid to destroy the Soul Society, Yin and Yang. Ichigo quickly reached for his badge to turn himself into a Soul Reaper but Yang held it up in her hand. "Looking for this?" she asked smiling coolly. Ichigo watched as the two arrancars sidled up next to him, with Ying on his left and Yang on his right before continuing, "Do not fear us, Ichigo Kurosaki. We are not here to hurt you. If that had been our intent, you'd be dead way before you woke up. That is why we removed our weapons before coming." The two gestured to their heads and the boy saw that they didn't have their zanpakuto's sheathed. Ichigo felt Yin place her head onto his shoulder, sighing contently into his neck.

Ichigo became even more confused as he felt their hands reach under his shirt and touch his skin. "Wait a minute! How are you two even still alive? I thought you both died when Kusaka was killed!" The red-haired arrancar turned his head to face him, "We never died. When Master Kusaka died we reverted from our hollow forms and escaped." She brought her face to Ichigo's, looking into his dark brown eyes, "Now that Master Kusaka is gone, Yin and I are in need of a new master." Ichigo's eyes went wide as the arrancar kissed him. Yin began licking his ear and whispered, "My sister and I wish for you to be our new master, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo gasped as the two ripped his clothes off of his body, leaving him bare in all his glory before the two. "My goodness!" exclaimed Yang looking at Ichigo's package, "This is definitely a step-up from Kusaka, Master Ichigo!" The arrancar and her sister then ripped their own clothes from their bodies, letting Ichigo take in the sight of their bouncing breasts pressing against their chests. "Wait!" cried out the prude, "Why are you making me your next master? Didn't I help kill your last one?" His question was met with a kiss by the blue haired Yin. "We serve the strong. And also…" she said snaking down his body until she wedged his large cock in between her round tits,"…We can sense the hollow inside you. The power dwelling inside you… just the thought gets us so wet!" She finished her statement as she began squeezing her breasts together and moving herself up and down. Ichigo threw his head back at the tight feeling of it. Yang turned his head and kissed Ichigo, letting her new master explore the inside of her mouth.

As Yin continued to titfuck Ichigo, the boy raised his hands and began to squeeze her counterpart's breasts. Yang moaned into his mouth as she felt herself get wet. She pulled back from the kiss, only to feel Ichigo lean forward and began to nip and suck on her neck. "Ooooh, Master!"

Ichigo felt like he'd won the jackpot. His hands reached lower, with his left hand reaching around her plump rear to squeeze her lovely cheeks while his right reached her dripping womanhood. The moans became louder as Yang felt Ichigo's fingers going inside her pussy, reaching deep inside her. Yin saw the pleasure their new master was giving her twin and smiled, glad that Ichigo was getting into it. She increased her squeezing on Ichigo's manhood with her breasts while licking the head with her tongue, swallowing the tasty treat that dripped from it. "Mmmm, you're so tasty Master! I think Yang and I are going to enjoy you as our new Master!"

Ichigo took his lips of Yang's neck and moaned, feeling the burning sensation in his balls begin to swell. "Yin, I'm gonna cum!" Yang heard his words through her lusty haze and moved. She took Ichigo's fingers out of her, despite how good it felt, and told Yin to scooch over. Ichigo gasped as the red-head joined her twin and pressed her breasts against hers, completely smothering his cock. "Fuck! So tight!" Ichigo moaned as he felt their tongues begin to lick his head as it peaked above their breasts. "Here it comes!" Ichigo shouted as he came, spurting his white hot spunk all over the arrancars faces and breasts.

The arrancars sighed heavenly as their faces were drenched in white. As the last wave of cum hit their lips the two began to make out with each other, licking the taste of the hot white treat from each other's tongues. When they finished the treat in their mouths, Yin leaned forward and began licking the sticky cum off her twin's face, savoring the taste as it went down her throat. Once she was done Yang gave her counterpart the same treatment. Once their faces were clean, Ichigo watched as the two lay on their sides and smashed their breasts together moaning, smearing the sticky cum all over their bodies.

The sight forced Ichigo's manhood back to full power almost instantly. He lay down on his back and gestured for the two. Yin smiled and moved on top of him. "My, letting us take the lead? What a generous Master we chose!" Yang came up behind her and fondled her breasts as the arrancar lowered herself onto his shaft. "Ooooh! Master! You're so big!" The arrancar almost went cross-eyed as Ichigo bottomed out inside her. Ichigo almost came right then and there as his cock entered her, feeling like he'd just shoved his crotch in a light-socket. As he felt the tip touch the entrance of her womb, Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt electricity lance into him, making him moan in pleasure. Yang squeezed her breasts as Yin raised her hips and slammed herself back down, moaning heatedly in the night air as she rode him.

Ichigo's hands joined Yang's in fondling Yin's tits as the girl continued to ride him. Soon the bed began to creek from the way Yin rode Ichigo. The blue-haired arrancar almost screamed as she felt Yang's hands go lower to rub her clit, making the girl throw her head back as she felt her orgasm coming. "Master! Your cock feels so good in my tight little cunt!" As she threw her head back she pulled Yang into a loving kiss, feeling the knot in her stomach become undone. Ichigo felt her walls close around him and felt like blissful pleasure as she came, spraying her silver juices onto Ichigo's cock and Yang's hand. The sensation was unlike anything Ichigo had ever experienced. He felt an almost vibrating sensation as Yin's electricity coursed through him. "Oh! Ah Fuck! Here it comes!" he cried as he felt his cock unload into her pussy.

Yang pinched her twin's nipples as she kissed her, feeling the sparking coming through skin while Yin came. Yin's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Ichigo cum inside her. "Ahhhh. Master, you're so goooood!" Yang pulled her twin off of Ichigo and laid her down next to her. Seeing Ichigo's cock was still rock hard after all this, Yang smiled at him. "Master," she said spreading her legs, "It's not fair that Yin gets to have all the fun. Please pump me full of your cum too!" As lust took over she spread her lips, letting Ichigo a good glimpse at her dripping hole. Ichigo smiled and crawled on top of her. Yang bent her legs back until her ankles rested at either side of her head. She smiled at Ichigo's astounded reaction, "That's right, master," she said with a sexy smirk while fingering her hole, "Whatever your desire is, you can do whatever you with to us."

Ichigo did not need any more incentive. He didn't give Yang a chance to prepare herself as he pistoned his cock into her tight hole. "OH! FUCK!" they both shouted. Yang had never felt so her hole stretched to this limit so quickly before. Ichigo felt that his cock was melting inside her, it felt like her pussy had a furnace inside that basked him in intense heat. As he pulled out he felt her tight hot hole try to suck him back in. "So hot… I feel like I'm gonna melt!" he gripped the arrancar's ankles and began to fuck her. Soon the pace began to become intense as Ichigo lost himself in that delicious heat enveloping him, it became more like rutting than fucking. He watched hypnotized by Yang's bouncing puppies, watching them bounce with every thrust.

Yang sucked in air as Ichigo knocked it out of her. Each thrust Ichigo pulled almost all the way out to punch right back in all the way. "Master! You're amazing!" The bed started to shake as it was bombarded by the impact of Ichigo's thrust. Ichigo could feel the heat take its toll on him, "Yang! Gonna cum! Gonna fill you up!" He gave a few violent thrusts before pushing himself all the way, shoving his cock in all the way until the head kissed her cervix. Yang came right before Ichigo, enveloping his manhood before cumming. Ichigo felt like his cock was being seared by the heat as he came, filling up her womb with his cum. Like her partner Yang rolled her eyes into the back of her head as Ichigo filled her. "Ohhhhh Master Ichigo! My womb feels so full! Your spunk is so hot…."

Ichigo pulled out of her and laid his head down on his pillow, exhausted and gasping for air. Yin and Yang slowly crawled up to his sides and laid their heads on his chest. "So Yang. How'd you like our new master?" asked the blue-haired Yin. Yang reached up and kissed Ichigo's lips before answering, "I think I'm in love with him!" The two cuddled together with Ichigo as the boy pulled the covers over them.

The substitute sighed, feeling like he was in heaven as he watched the two beautiful babes fall asleep on top of him. He smiled at the arrancars as he felt sleep take him as well.

"Wow! For once, saving the world actually came with some perks!" he said as he let sleep take him….

**The End.**


End file.
